Loving From the Sidelines
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: Mickey and Martha properly meet after the end of Journey's End and over a cup of coffee the pair makes an unbreakable bond when they discuss the price of traveling with the Doctor, and having to love from the sidelines. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Mickey Smith had his arms around the shoulders of Captain Jack and Martha Jones, two of the people he had just saved practically all of time with. The day was bright, sunny and warm and felt just right as it should when every single person on Earth's life was on the line minutes ago. The park was full of people, so very alive smiling and laughing embracing strangers and loved ones alike. Retrieving his arm from Martha's shoulder Mickey held it out, smiled a wide smile and said "I don't think we've been properly introduced! I'm Mickey Smith."

Martha smiled and shook his hand like they'd been friends for years. "Martha Jones!" she told him introducing herself. Mickey put his arm back around her shoulder feeling even happier. The trio walked on for another couple minutes, chatting, cracking jokes, telling stories and laughing. Memories suddenly seemed so much more precious than before. It was utterly perfect.

"No wait! That reminds me of this time I was in this bar on the planet Arcadia and I was sitting next to this guy named August and then BAM! These Injras-" began Jack before his phone interrupted the story. "Oh, it's my team! That reminds me, gotta go!" And with a stunning smile and a wave Jack ran off.

"So it's just me and you now, Martha Jones." acknowledged Mickey to his new, pretty friend.

Martha gave him a sad smile before admitting "Actually Mickey, I better go find my mum and make sure she's okay." Mickey tried to keep his smile but Martha could tell she had just let a broken man down. "Don't you have any family to find?" Martha asked Mickey.

"No… the only family I had left was my grandmother from Pete's world but she died. I've got no one left, now." Realizing how pitiful he sounded Mickey tried to brighten up the conversation "But, that's why I came back to this world. To get a brand new start, you know?"

"_Actually, _I think my mum can wait. Why don't we toast to a new start?" suggested Martha not out of pity but because she really wanted to get to know Mickey Smith better.

"All the bars are bound to be full, but I know a nice coffee shop we could go to." Mickey advised.

The coffee shop was certainly nice. It was small and cozy and only eight other people were in it. Mickey hadn't been sure if it was even going to be open, but apparently it was like trying to go to six flags early on a Saturday, everyone has the same idea. Soon, the place was swarming with very much alive people who all had wanted to avoid the crowded bars. In a way, the volume made things even, more cozy.

Sipping on her cappuccino Martha asked Mickey "How did you meet the Doctor?"

"Through Rose. We were you know, together. But, then the Doctor saved Rose's life and then before I knew it she had run off with him. She'd come back and visit sometimes and one time I went with them, _traveling_."

"I kind of did the same thing, just ran off with him without even really knowing who he was." admitted Martha with a shy smile.

"Yeah, well he has that effect on people."

"Tell me about it. Wasn't long before I had fallen completely in love with him. But, he never looked twice at _me_. He was always so in love with Rose. It drove me crazy, sometimes."

"Funny, it drove me crazy that Rose was so in love with the Doctor. After, the Doctor came along poor, old Mickey didn't matter anymore. I was the …. tin dog."

"Tin dog?" Martha questioned. Mickey shrugged. "Hey, I know how you feel, Mickey. I even tried to lie to myself by trying to move on."

"Rose even caught me for that one." Recalled Mickey with a smirk, how they had argued about it.

"I went as far as getting _engaged_. He was really nice but I didn't love him. Soon enough, I had to break it off, I couldn't lie anymore. But, I also couldn't give him any good or fair reason." Martha's smile disappeared while she was telling Mickey her story. No matter what, it hurt when the Doctor was in your life.

"Well, I guess this is the price we have to pay for that weird man in that box that's bigger on the inside."

Martha raised her cup like it was a glass of wine and motioned for Mickey to do the same. As they "clinked" cups Martha said "Well, here's to us, always loving from the sidelines."

AN: You guessed it; I have a thing for small, cozy, coffee shops! There will definitely be more in future stories. If I continue this, I'm not sure how short or long it will end up being but please review and tell me how I did on my first Doctor Who fanfiction. There will definitely be other DW fics coming soonish that are much better!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just felt like there was more to this story that needed to be told. I hope you guys like it.

Martha Jones and Mickey Smith looked up at the sky as they left the coffee shop, knowing it was being appreciated now, more than ever. "So, I'll be going home then, won't you?" Martha asked Mickey.

"Yeah… Well, I mean I would but…. I haven't really got a home anymore."

"Mickey! Why didn't you tell me? You've got absolutely no place to go?" Mickey shrugged, feeling kind of embarrassed. "C'mon, you can stay in brother's old room tonight. We'll figure something out after that. How does that sound?"

"You know, we only just met and you're letting me stay at your house."

"If the Doctor trusts you, than so do I. Please, stay with my family for now….."

Mickey really didn't want to burden her, but he knew he had no other choice. "You're too kind, Martha Jones, too kind."

It had been almost three weeks since Mickey and Martha had met. Walking into his brand new apartment, Mickey was hit with the stench of mildew and dead plants. It was completely empty and dusty from floor to ceiling. Yet, it was all his own. "Well, it could use a little fixing up, but this could turn out to be really nice." Martha genuinely commented. She had accompanied Mickey to see his new apartment.

"I've fixed up worse." answered Mickey. He turned and smiled at Martha. He was so happy when he was with her. They had an unspoken understanding that would never need to be spoken.

Daylight was slipping away and the dark of night was setting in. The pair was standing in the doorway bidding their temporary farewells. "Are you sure you won't stay one more night?" Martha Jones asked Mickey. "You'll only have a sleeping bag tonight and-

"No, I'd really like to get out of your hair."

Martha sighed and shook her head to let him know for the hundredth time that he was no burden. "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"Afraid not."

"I'm gonna miss you, Mickey. I've really gotten used to waking up with you in the next room. It's been nice… you staying here."

"So, I guess this is it… for now."

Mickey outstretched his hand for her to shake it but Martha suddenly exclaimed "Oh, come here!" She pulled him in for what he thought would be a hug, for a second but then her lips met his and created a crazy display of fireworks and passion within him that surprised and pleased him with equal lengths.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha felt another flurry of butterflies in her stomach as she looked in the mirror once again. She was sitting down on a stool, looking in the mirror as Tish was doing the final touches on Martha's hair. Martha wore a white gown that even she had to admit, made her look ravishing.

"Almooost done….." Tish told her sister.

"Take your time."

"I'd think you'd be more excited than that."

"No I am! I am! It's just…" Martha had been dreaming about the day she would walk down the aisle all her life, and she was in no hurry to get it over with.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Come in!" called the bride and in strode the groom. "You're not supposed to see me in my dress before the wedding!" cried Martha.

"Time travel also isn't supposed to be possible." Mickey smiled. He had a card board box in his arms.

"Should I give you to a minute?" Tish asked.

"Sounds great." Martha rolled her eyes.

Mickey pulled up a seat next to his bride to be. "I brought you something." Mickey held up the small box. He handed it to his fiancée. She gave him a look but he urged her to open it. Inside she found two cups of coffee. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked. "I think in the first half an hour we were sitting down for coffee. We pretended like it was the most fine and expensive wine in the world, and it was to us. Even though it was the afternoon we pretended like it was midnight, and it was to us. We toasted to loving from the sidelines, what lonely, little souls we had. But, today….." he handed Martha a cup, picked one up himself and tossed the box aside. "I want to toast to never having to love from the sidelines again." They "clinked" cups once again and drank to the life they would live the life they would never have to live, thanks to each other.


End file.
